


Twisted Emotions

by mysticminou



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Character Analysis, Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticminou/pseuds/mysticminou
Summary: When Chat protected his Lady from Dark Cupid's attack, it was merely his instinct to keep her safe. What he didn't expect was just how deep those instincts went. Because no matter how twisted his emotions are, he will always love Ladybug.





	Twisted Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been dying to do something with the kiss ever since I saw Dark Cupid. Like, I literally shivered when Chat said the line about using Cataclysm on people. And don’t get me started on black lipstick Chat. Uhg. I know that Chat seeming to fight against the akuma juju was probably just for drama, but I’m a huge sucker for LadyNoir being soulmates and the whole ying/yang thing that my fangirl self was like “my baby is fighting for his Bugaboo.” 
> 
> I may continue this. I’m not really sure. But, if I do it may possibly be MariChat, because I am trash.
> 
> This will be cross posted on Tumblr and FFN.

A sense of wrongness flooded Adrien. He tried to fight against it, but even as he clutched his Lady closer to his body, the wrongness won out. “I…I…” He had been trying to tell her something. Something important. He had sworn that he would do it today. She needed to know the truth. “I…loathe you…” His head jerked up as he uttered the words. His hold on her tightened. That wasn’t it. Was it? Yeah, that was it. He had written that poem for her. He had been called out during class.

The wrongness flooded his system once more as Ladybug jumped out of his arms. “You’re nothing, Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!” He screamed to her retreating form. The cries sounded false to his own ears.

Unfortunately, her movement caused him to lose his balance on his staff. He launched himself towards the top of the building, his tail catching his baton. His claws scratched for purchase as he pulled himself up to find himself facing the Akuma of the Week.

“I can help you crush Ladybug. But, you must give me her Miraculous in return.” The twisted cupid said as way of greeting.

His brows pulled together. “No…” If he gave Dark Cupid her earrings, Adrien could find out who that girl beneath the mask was. The girl he had sworn to…The girl he…His insides squirmed as he thought of the first time he had seen her. Of how he had just held her so close not even five minutes ago. Of how she had returned his embrace. He looked away for a moment to collect himself. “No problem,” he smirked as he looked back up. He reached out a paw for help onto the building.

* * *

He knew the battle was reaching its end. Now that he had rejoined Dark Cupid after his last squabble with Ladybug he called upon his Cataclysm. As the destructive energy fizzed in his clenched hand, he admitted one of his darkest secrets to Ladybug. “I’ve often wondered what would happen if I used my Cataclysm on someone…” Would the destructive power kill them or would it just temporarily stop them until Ladybug used her Cure? He was certain other Chats had used it on humans. Plagg had hinted on it during one of those rare moments when the kwami would actually tell him useful information. He had also said during the same conversation that a Chat Noir had caused the Great Plague.

As he puzzled over using Cataclysm on Ladybug, she called upon her Lucky Charm. Angrily, Adrien wondered why Ladybug had more powers than him. His attack was a one hit wonder while hers could be used for two. He could see in the dark, but that had only helped him like twice. He growled.

His growl quickly turned into a howl as Ladybug began her final attack. After throwing a candy apple at Adrien’s partner, he felt her familiar yo-yo wrap around his non-powered arm. As she yanked him through the air, panic struck him as his crackling hand came so close to her precious face.

He felt Hawk Moth’s power slip as dread filled him. And he prayed. _Please, don’t let her die._

The spell reclaimed him as his hand finally passed her face and she grabbed his tail to pull him back to the ground. She leapt away as he took a moment to recover from the blow his head and side took. Pushing himself onto his knees, he saw her turn back towards him after finishing her banter with Dark Cupid. Launching himself to his feet he met her attack as she leapt from the statue she had perched upon.

“I’ve got you now!” He muttered as she kneeled before him.

“Chat Noir, her Miraculous!”

As Chat forced her to submit to him, he rolled his eyes. Like the buffoon needed to remind him. “With pleasure…” He purred and he felt the girl beneath him shiver. Again the power over him slipped. Why had she done that? Was she truly scared of him? He held his destructive paw away from Ladybug as he tenderly stroked her face with his safe one. Had she finally returned his feelings? “Finally…” he breathed. He grinned roguishly down at her. “Finally I’ll find out who you are, Ladybug!” He vaguely wondered how he would remove her earrings with one hand as his fingers gently caressed her earlobe. “Your little secret will be out of the bag,” he continued to gloat above her.

And then Ladybug did something he never expected her to do.

She cupped his face and pulled him down to her. His eyes widened in confusion for a split moment until he felt her lips on his. Her eyes were shut tight as her lips pressed roughly against his. She kept still and it took him less than a second to break her reservations.

He lashed her.

His lips moved roughly against hers and she responded in kind. He felt the hate in his heart fade away as his fingers tangled in her hair; her pigtail coming loose. His right hand twitched to touch her, but he knew he had to keep it away from her. Her own fingers further disheveled his tousled hair.

Adrien loved her so much. How could he had ever forgotten that?

When she pushed him away, he sat up in confusion. “Huh? Wha-what am I doing here?” He had been trying to tell Ladybug his feelings, then the akuma attacked, and then…Absolutely nothing?

He groaned. He’d gotten hit with akuma juju again.

Ladybug flipped onto her feet and grabbed him up. “No time!”

And as she literally flung him back into the fight, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he had nearly screwed up big time.


End file.
